


Crazy Love

by orphan_account



Series: Love 'verse [2]
Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: M/M, he's kind of weird like that, logan's jealous of a dog, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Logan thought James getting Fox was one of the best things ever? Yeah, he kind of takes that back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comment left on 'Puppy Love': _I was thinking more along the lines of James's insistence on taking the dog everywhere and doting on him constantly getting in the way of...things sometimes, and Logan getting bent out of shape over it because you just can't win against an adorable puppy._

When Logan thought James getting Fox was one of the best things ever? Yeah, he kind of takes that back.

It’s not that he loves Fox any less; Fox is still an awesome little dog, it’s just – James takes him everywhere. Everywhere. Interviews, tour rehearsals, a concert, and it wasn’t bad at first because it’s obvious James is so thoroughly smitten with Fox that he wants to show him off to anyone and everyone, but now it’s just a little too much.

Logan was completely understanding when James insisted Fox sleep in the bed with them for the first couple weeks, even smiled and laughed when Fox would snuggle up to his chest instead of James’ and James would say, “Aww, Fox loves his Papa Logan.”

And, okay. That’s not very fair because almost a month later and Fox is still sharing their bed and Logan’s kind of getting fed up with it. He tries telling James, tells him that it’s okay that James dotes on Fox, but he needs to not let the little guy get even more attached, has to let him sleep in the doggy bed James spent a ridiculous amount of money on to make sure it would be comfortable enough for Fox.

“What do you mean I shouldn’t let him get attached? Why not? He is my dog, Logan,” James says, hand resting on Fox’s head.

“No, I know that, James, but you’re not going to be able to take him everywhere with you. What about when we go on tour? You plan on bringing him then, too?” Logan asks, and he knows the answer instantly when James looks at him like he’s crazy.

“Of course I’m going to. My dad already has Falco, I can’t expect him to take care of Fox, too.”

Logan rolls his eyes and walks away shaking his head. He knows that it’s stupid that he’s jealous over all the time James is spending with Fox, but he can’t help it. James’ attention is already split in a million different directions, hell, his is, too, what with all the rehearsals and preparation for the upcoming tour and filming season 3, and the small sliver of time that they’re able to devote to each other has been split even smaller – almost nonexistent – with all the time James is spending with Fox.

Add to the fact that the time usually reserved for them at night when they’re supposed to be so wrapped up in each other, neither can think straight, has been replaced with cuddling Fox, and it’s no wonder Logan’s so damn cranky. A man has needs, alright? Needs that aren’t being fulfilled and his right hand can only do so much for him.

Logan debates going back to his parents’ for a while, taking some time to cool off and think rationally, but he doesn’t want to deal with the questions his parents will undoubtedly ask. He doesn’t want to tell them that he’s jealous of Fox, because even to himself it sounds silly.

Logan’s laying on the floor of James’ room when James finds him an hour later, Fox nowhere in sight. He’s torn between relief and irritation; relieved that James isn’t carrying Fox around for once, and irritated because it took James this damn long to come find him.

“You gonna tell me what’s up?” James asks, lightly kicking at Logan’s foot with his own.

Logan throws an arm over his face, shielding his eyes as he says, “No,” in a voice so quiet it’s barely audible.

James doesn’t say anything and for a second, Logan thinks James has walked away, so he uncovers his face and opens his eyes to find James staring down at him, an eyebrow quirked.

“You’re being incredibly silly, Logan,” James says, and then he’s straddling Logan’s hips, shifting his weight until he’s comfortable.

Logan swallows down a gasp, tries to hold still and not thrust up at the feel of James moving against him, clenches his teeth and says, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Pretty sure you know exactly what I’m talking about,” James says, shifting deliberately this time, his ass rubbing against Logan in a way that has Logan's body quickly reacting.

“Sure you’ve got time for this? Don’t wanna start something and have Fox walk in and scar his poor, innocent puppy eyes, do you?” Logan’s aware of the fact that he’s being a little bitch, but dammit, if James knows what Logan’s problem is, why not vocalize it?

Before Logan even has a chance to realize what’s happening, James has his wrists pinned above his head, face hovering above his as he says, “It’s so fucking cute that you’re jealous of Fox.”

Logan wants to laugh, wants to tell James that that’s stupid, he’s not jealous of a fricken puppy, but James is right, and even if he wanted to lie and say that that’s the dumbest thing he’s ever heard, his breath is stuck somewhere in his throat, James’ thumbs pressing into the pulse points of his wrist and he can’t do anything but stare up at James, willing his breathing to go back to normal, for his voice to start fucking working.

Logan tries to move, only to find that he can’t, effectively pinned down by James’ weight, and just when James starts to roll their hips together, everything comes to a sudden halt at the sound of a sharp yip from just outside the door.

James is up and off Logan in a matter of seconds and Logan’s left staring at the ceiling, wondering why the world hates him so much.

\--

The next thing Logan knows, he’s being woken by a tiny tongue licking across his face, James’ failed attempt at stifling his laughter in the background.

Logan reaches for Fox and settles him against his chest, running his hand down the length of Fox’s body, admitting defeat. There’s no way he can be mad at Fox or resent his existence. He really is the cutest dog Logan’s ever seen and even though Logan will probably always be jealous of him in some way, he makes James ridiculously happy, and that in turn makes Logan happy; James’ happiness means everything to Logan and if Fox is what makes him happy, who is he to try and take that away or make James feel bad because of it?

“C’mon, Logan, dinner’s ready,” James says softly, bending down to pick up Fox, only to set him back down on the floor and shoo him out the door.

Logan yawns and rises to his feet, swaying into James’ embrace. James wraps his arms around Logan’s waist, resting his cheek against Logan’s temple. “You’re still my favorite,” he says, and then he pulls back, tilts Logan’s head up and brushes their lips together, sweet and soft. “Always will be,” he adds, and god, Logan has never been more in love than he is right now.

Logan presses his lips to James’ once more, because he can, because he wants to, because he needs to, so much happiness swelling up inside him, even if he feels like a dick for the way he’s been acting. All his absurd jealousy is allayed by James’ reassurance and even if it’s selfish of him, he never wants anyone or anything else to be James’ favorite. For now, at least.

“Alright, let’s eat,” Logan says when they separate, exiting the bedroom and making his way to the kitchen, stopping to pick up Fox and kissing the top of his head. “Sorry, little guy,” he says, nuzzling his nose into Fox’s soft fur.

He vows then and there to be better, not to get so jealous of Fox because really? James loves them both in two entirely different ways.

And Logan? He loves James. As for Fox, well. It's kind of impossible not to love the little guy.


End file.
